Permanent
by PusherLuvGirl
Summary: "Ronald, the person I'm leaving you for is me. I'll be staying at Draco's manor, of course."
1. Chapter 1-Lies

**Chapter 1: Lies**

"Ronald, please-"

"No Mione! I wanna know! This isn't fair to me! I deserve the truth!"

"Ron, I've told you one hundred times-"

"You are lying. There's gotta be a real reason."

"Ron that is the real reason. I'm not lying-"

"You are! You're cheating-"

"What?!"

"That's the only logical reason. You know how many women want my babies? And you claim you're not ready. Bullshit. Who is it?" Hermione stood to summon her belongings. She calmly spelled her things into the one box and one suitcase she already had prepared. "What the fuck are you doing now? You think you're big shit if you leave me? Mione you'll be back." Hermione only paused for a moment in her packing, but she quickly continued her work, ignoring Ron's continued nonsense in the background. Her melancholy mood was visible on her face as she silently watched all of her pictures, cookware, clothing, and books land in her box. She stared at Ron for a moment after lifting her wand once more, contemplating hexing him. '_No Hermione' _she told herself. '_Just leave like you've been planning for so long. Just _go'.

"I only want to know, Mione. Who could have possibly deceived you into thinking they want you? Who's misled you so horribly?" She really had no intention of answering his inane ramblings, but when she saw the grin on his face she knew it was necessary. She answered him as she shrunk her box and suitcase and placed each in one coat pocket.

"Ronald, the person I'm leaving you for is me. I need more than you can give and this giant tantrum is just an example of that. There's no torrid affair. I'm just not interested in this type of commitment with you and you clearly cannot handle my decision." He opened his mouth and a rich laugh fell from his lips. In a different situation, the laughter would have warmed her, and infected her with mirthful joy, but given the situation it only echoed through her empty heart. How had she loved this man?

"You need a place to sleep and my bed will always be the only satisfying resting place. So where will you go, Mione?" She'd been waiting for him to ask this question and it brought her the deepest satisfaction to see him still at her answer.

"Draco's manor, of course. Goodbye Ronald."

* * *

**a/n: This is extremely brief because I wanted to see if people like it before I write too much more. But, I hope you do find it enjoyable because I've got a couple ideas for next chapter...reviews always welcome! **

**xo! **

**~PusherLuv**


	2. Chapter 2-Where U R

**Chapter 2: Where U R**

Choosing to apparate right at the manor's front doors meant Hermione need only wait a moment before an elf would fetch her. She grinned easily when Tinker who was Narcissa's personal elf and Hermione's favorite elf at the manor opened the door and immediately ushered her in. "Mistress Hermione! We is happy you is visiting!"

"Is that so?" she asked as she took off her coat and handed it to the small creature. "Well it just so happens that I am very happy to be visiting!" Before the elf could respond they were joined by Lady Malfoy herself who beamed upon seeing Hermione.

"Hermione dear it's always a pleasure!" She enveloped Hermione in a brief but returned hug that always reminded Hermione of how much she adored the woman. "I can't believe that son of mine has only allowed you through the wards of the gate!" She took Hermione's hand and led her into the main parlor where it appeared she had been having tea with Tinker. "You should be able to apparate straight into the manor. To have you waiting outside of the front door like a commoner-"

"Cissa!" Hermione cut the older woman off with a chuckle. "Draco altered the wards. I just didn't want to barge straight in unannounced."

"Nonsense!" Narcissa's bell-like voice chimed. "You're always welcome here dear. Always." Hermione smiled in thanks and the two women chatted for almost two hours before Narcissa asked what had inspired Hermione's visit. Before Hermione could answer, both Draco and his father entered the room and despite years of friendship with the family she was momentarily silenced. Draco, like Lucius, was a gorgeous specimen of a man; the broad shoulders, toned chest, defined arms, and impressive height seemed to be a family trait.

Following their decision to spy for the Order during the war and their being extremely effective members, Hermione had grown to enjoy the Malfoy clan, especially Draco and Narcissa. It had taken longer for her to grow comfortable with Lucius but after his issuing a very formal and very sincere apology, even she and he had become fast friends known to share each other's company for lunch dates. He admired her great intelligence and loyalty while she found his dedication to his family utterly endearing. Her relationship with Narcissa had been precisely the opposite; the woman had taken a strong liking to her immediately, citing her beauty and mind as traits any human being should be attracted to. Draco had been the middle-ground; their friendship beginning mostly as tenuous. Eventually though, their late nights of studying spells and potions for the Order were permeated with laughter and whispers of stories, memories, and jokes. Even though the war had ended, their relationship hadn't changed much.

"Oi Granger" Malfoy nodded to her before following his father in pecking each woman on the cheek once: Narcissa and then Hermione. Lucius settled next to his wife, silently crossing one leg over the knee and turning to chat quietly with her, while Draco plopped down next to Hermione after sticking a cookie in his mouth. "Do we have a pressing case? You need me at the office?" As co-workers in the Ministry Department of Magical Law Enforcement she often came to the Manor when Draco was needed immediately. And while Hermione did have a quite pressing matter, this was not one of those times. Hermione coughed softly before smiling faintly.

"Well...actually Draco, I wanted to ask you a small favor."

"Uh huh" Draco responded absent-mindedly while scouring the table for his favorite tea biscuit.

"It actually involves the manor, which I suppose means the question is really for everyone" she said turning her body to face the group, rather than just Draco. And while both Narcissa and Draco continued to look uninterested in the conversation, Lucius quirked an eyebrow to indicate Hermione had his attention. Hermione sighed before biting the bullet. "Draco, can I borrow one of your rooms?" The room fell silent as Hermione held her breath in anticipation. Draco's head jerked back to her direction in surprise. He spoke slowly.

"One of...my...rooms?" he asked incredulously. Hermione sighed once again before nodding her head.

"Why do you want one of Draco's rooms?" Lucius finally asked causing Narcissa's head to turn as if she'd only just engaged in the conversation. Draco glanced at Hermione and instantly knew she could see the fascination with which his mother was eye-balling her husband, a sign for the both of them to quickly exit the room before they became unwilling voyeurs; Lucius and Narcissa were known for getting carried away within their home, seemingly unaware of others present. Hermione decided to be quick with her request.

"I left Ron today and he's keeping the flat, so I'll need a place to sleep. Just for a while, I promise" she pleaded.

"Yes, but why one of Draco's rooms? There are three whole wings of the house that aren't in use" Lucius responded, a slight smirk gracing his face.

"No gentleman would make a woman go without shelter. What an oaf" Narcissa muttered as she began to softly stroke her husband's chin, eyes never leaving his face.

"I just thought it'd be easier and less work for the elves if I was in a portion of the manor already in use" she explained to Lucius who seemed to at once notice his wife's ministrations as his attention to the conversation wavered. "Draco, I'd do it for you" she added as an afterthought turning to her friend. He looked up from his cookies and sighed.

"I only have five bedrooms in my wing Hermione, and no less than three are in use currently…"

"Draco" she whined suddenly grabbing his bicep and hugging it to her chest tightly. She poked out her bottom lip and stared into his eyes deeply. "Please?" She smiled sweetly. Draco shook his arm to lessen her hold and looked ready to shove her when his father's voice stilled them both.

"Draco, Hermione is a friend."

"Besides" Narcissa added. "I raised you better than to abandon a lady." Draco looked ready to retort when Hermione began to frantically shove his shoulder.

"Stop it, wench!" he reprimanded her, looking down on her small frame. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Draco if I see any parts of your father that I haven't seen of you we will have a problem. Let's go _now_." Fortunately, Draco was intelligent enough to guess what his parents had been doing while he'd been engaged in his snack hunt.

"Yes, let's" he conceded before the two of them quickly stood and exited the room.

"I'll see you soon, dears…" Narcissa called loftily as the two all but ran up the stairs.

Once they had made it safely to his bedroom, Draco slammed the door behind them and glared at a silent Hermione.

**a/n: Hiya! I got some enthusiasm yesterday and at 2:30 am was struck with this next scene. Hope you liked it it, but even if you didn't comment and let me know!**

**p.s. Shout outs to fatyellowrat and LittlebigmouthOKC for the comments last chapter! I really love and appreciate your input!**

**xo!**

**~PusherLuv**


	3. Chapter 3-What Goes Up

**a/n: Hi hi! Just a warning, there's some language in this chapter...hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: What Goes Up**

"Stupid bitch!" Ron roared before hurling a vase at Harry's wall. Behind him, his only _real_ best friend rolled his eyes. Ron's displays of anger really were juvenile, a voice in the back of Harry's head nagged '_this is exactly why Mione left him"_. Harry shushed the voice before closing his eyes to think through the situation again.

"Ron are you really sure she said she'd being staying with Malfoy?" Harry asked, desperately hoping the answer would be different this time.

"_Yes_" Ron replied with enough venom to make Harry open his eyes briefly; his friend really was falling apart. Ron finally wore himself out and plopped down next to Harry on the couch, groaning as he forcefully ran his hands through his hair. "How could she do this to me, Harry? After everything we've been through she cheats on me with Malfoy. I loved her when she had no one. When nobody wanted her, I was there. I called her beautiful and ignored the thousands of girls who wanted me because I was so sure she was mine. And now…"

Harry glanced down at his friend and glared silently. _Thousands of girls my arse. _For Harry, only parts of Ron's story were really adding up. Sure they'd all accepted the Malfoys after the war. How could they not? Each member of the family had played an instrumental role in ending the war. And while Harry personally had very little interaction with the elders of the family, he occasionally spotted Malfoy, usually on his way to meet Hermione in her office. He and Malfoy always grunted and nodded their heads at each other in a coarse acknowledgement of the other's existence, but really, Harry didn't think much of the guy. He knew Mione worked with him and was close with the family, but an affair…? It just didn't add up.

* * *

Upon entering Draco's room, Hermione had immediately seated herself on his bed and looked down sheepishly, waiting for Draco to speak. But before Draco could even speak, a husky, feminine voice gave him pause.

"Draco, baby. You're back", the voice lowered seductively. "Ready for another go?"

Hermione jumped in shock off of Draco's bed and was shocked to find she had completely missed the woman lying serenely in his bed-_ahem_, the topless woman that was.

"My God…" Hermione muttered, quickly turning back around to give the woman some privacy. But, the woman didn't seem interested in privacy. In fact, she was quite the exhibitionist, flicking Draco's comforter off of her, also naked, lower body and crawling to where Hermione stood at the foot of the bed facing away from the woman.

"Oh, Draco" she said stroking Hermione's arm. "Will she be joining us? She's simply adorable. I'd absolutely love to-". The woman was interrupted by Hermione's manic scream.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione roared. She immediately ran for the door but found a very amused Draco Malfoy blocking her way. "Move, move, move, move" she chanted as she tried in vain to shove him away from the door.

"Hermione, don't be so quick" Draco chuckled above her. "I think Trina's got quite an idea-"

"Shut it!" Hermione retorted, pulling out her wand. "I will kill your blonde arse if you don't move right now."

"But Hermione, dear" Draco said mockingly. "Just a moment ago you were _begging_ to be in my bedroom. Now you're here and you've become shy?" He winked at _Trina_ behind Hermione's head, to which he received some silly sounding giggling. Hermione just managed to refrain from turning to glare at the silly girl, remembering the woman was currently _au naturale_. Before, Hermione could threaten Draco again there was a blood-curdling scream from below and the two stared at each other for only a moment before they raced back downstairs.

**the **_**real **_**a/n: Hehe, in case you couldn't tell, I really had fun writing this chapter. I went back to Ron because he's (unfortunately) about to become relevant soon. I don't know how you guys feel about cliffhangers, but drop a comment and let me know!**

**Also, s/o to Kermit 304 for the kind words: I intend to!**

**Peace & Love, people. xo**

**~PusherLuv**


	4. Chapter 4-Down

**Chapter 4: Down**

"_Boy, did you let me down" ~Amel Larrieux, Down_

No sooner had Harry Potter appeared in the Malfoy's main parlor, than he'd released an uncharacteristically loud scream. When he could breathe again, he demanded answers. "What the-! How the-?"

"Why are you in my home?" replied a very snarky and very displeased Lucius Malfoy.

"Why was your head-?"

"That's none of your concern."

"I-"

"Harry!" All three occupants of the room turned their heads to see Hermione and Draco barreling down the stairs, wands drawn. Immediately, chaos broke out once more. "Harry, why are you here?"

"Potter how did you get in my house?"

"Lucius, let's go upstairs."

"Darling, I doubt we can exit unnoticed."

"What in the hell goes on in this house!"

"ENOUGH!" Draco bellowed. "You", he said, grabbing a confused Hermione roughly by the arm, "and you" he yelled pointing to Harry "follow me."

Harry continued to sputter inarticulately as Draco dragged him and Hermione down several hallways before shoving them into a different parlor.

"Granger. Control your friends" Draco roared before turning to leave.

"Draco! I didn't-" (Slam!) "Harry!" She yelled turning to her best friend. But, his green eyes were glossed over. "Hello" she sang, frantically waving a hand before Harry's face.

"My God" Harry said, finally seeming to recover from his shock.

"What's got you so...disoriented?" Hermione demanded. Harry glanced down at her then, as if just noticing her. Hermione raised her eyebrows in impatience before Harry quickly snatched her and seated her next to him on the couch. The raven-haired man opened his mouth to speak then glanced down at the couch and squeaked before pulling his friend back to her feet, muttering to himself about the cleanliness of the couches in the manor. Hermione, who had been observing Harry's paranoia with amusement finally chuckled aloud.

"Harry" she called, giggling before she continued. "Were you the one who gave that horrible scream in the other room?" Harry's tightly-drawn face answered her question.

"You didn't!" She howled with laughter. "Harry, I refuse to believe that sound came out of you!"

"Hermione", he said trying to keep a serious face despite his own chuckles. "You just don't know the things I saw down there..."

"Harry, you didn't even make such an ear-splitting sound when fighting Voldemort. There's no way you could justify that scream. I don't care what you thought you saw."

"Yea well, it doesn't matter. We've got real things to discuss." Harry's grin melted away. "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

"Harry, say you understand." They'd been talking for over an hour and Hermione was seated on the couch she'd earlier vacated, looking at her friend imploringly. Harry was standing across the room with his head down, hands in his pockets.

"Hermione" he said, finally, turning to her. "This will destroy him."

"Oh Harry-" she cut him off.

"No!" Harry stopped her, stepping forward. "You haven't seen him Hermione. He's...he's in shock. It sounds like things weren't perfect but, isn't that love?" His eyes became hopeful. _If he could just make Hermione see reason._ But Harry's hopes were dashed when he saw Hermione slowly shake her head.

"No Harry. That isn't love. It never was. And I've only just realized it never will be." She continued to speak over Harry's aggravated sigh. "He and I are not meant to be, I only wished we'd known sooner."

"I only wish he knew" Harry grumbled, turning away from Hermione again.

* * *

_She wants me. I know she wants me. _Ron chanted his new mantra repeatedly as he paced their home. He'd smashed every breakable item in the flat, but he was still angry. Let Harry try to talk some sense into her; Ron knew it wouldn't work. His Hermione could be stubborn…well so could he. Ron grinned manically as a brilliant idea struck him.

**a/n: Ooh la la! 30 followers! You people certainly know how to make a lady's day! Thank you for the interest. I hope this chapter was up to par.**

**P. S. I'm uploading a new series really soon! I'm really excited about it. It's a series of mini stories starring Hermione and Lucius. I thought'd it'd be a nice little departure from my usual brand of Dramione. If that's your thing, please give it a read. If not, then please don't haha! **

**S/O to HOAlover4life, LittlebigmouthOKC, and Guest for the new comments. They give me life!**

**Much love people, xo**

**~PusherLuv**


	5. Chapter 5-Fu k What You Heard

**Chapter 5: Fu*k What You Heard**

"_Lend me some sugar. I am your neighbor" ~ OutKast, Hey Ya!_

Hermione sat on the park bench of her-ahem _Ron's_ flat, blankly watching the children run around the slide and swing set. She had initially been somewhat nervous Ron might see her while strolling about his neighborhood, but quickly quelled the thought. He'd always avoided the park because Hermione had loved it. This was all she'd wanted from Ron: a commitment and some babies. It was the commitment part he'd struggled with. "Marriage?" he'd exclaim, "You've gotta be joking!" And while she could handle waiting for marriage, she wasn't having kids in the meantime. Ron couldn't have his cake and eat it, too. His attitude towards marriage combined with his childish attitude in general had convinced Hermione it was time to move on. And it was looking like she'd need to move on again soon because it was getting to be late afternoon and she still hadn't figured out where she'd be sleeping. Her pride wouldn't permit her to call Harry or her parents and for some reason, she doubted Molly would welcome her right now. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed number four of her speed dial list. "Hey Mione" answered a cheerful Draco Malfoy. She was relieved he was using her nickname again instead of her surname; it meant his anger from earlier had dissipated.

"Hi Draco!" It was only then she noticed a very loud smacking noise coming through her receiver and what sounded like a woman very close to climaxing. "Oh my god Draco-"

"Hey Mione! You're the second person to say that in the last twenty minutes", he cut her off, sounding quite amused, before he sighed in awe of himself. "I'm incredible."

"Draco, what the hell. You answered my call in the middle of having sex?" She couldn't help but whisper the words, she wasn't sure why.

"I'd expect the same of you, if you ever had sex." She could practically _hear_ his smirk over his very vocal companion. She sighed in annoyance. "Anyway the only reason you made me get this mobile phone thing was for emergencies, so I should always answer it right?" Before she could answer, Draco said to "hold on" and the smacking because much louder, 'Well, actually harder' Hermione thought to herself, and the woman's screams reached a new octave. "I'm back." Draco sounded quite pleased with himself.

"Great!" Hermione responded with false cheeriness. "Now that you've _finished_ we can actually have a con-"

"Whoa. I'm not finished. That was only orgasm one of three for her, and that's before I cum. And that's only this round, of course." And as if on cue, the smacking continued and the woman's moans began again.

"My God, Draco you're joking! You can't possibly-"

"I can and I do" he responded evenly. "But you didn't call to discuss my undisputed title of Slytherin Sex God."

"Well no I didn't, but I'd like to." Hermione's joke was met with Draco's throaty laugh followed by a breathy grunt. Hermione assumed she hadn't caused the latter.

"Every woman would. Why did you call?"

* * *

Ron paced in the hallway of Hermione's office arguing with himself for almost twenty minutes before he mentally confirmed his decision, pulled on his hood, and stormed the office. So focused was he on his mission that he almost crashed into Mione's secretary. Melinda or Melissa or Mary (whatever) was blocking his way.

"Hermione's not here" she said holding up a hand to stall his motion. He sighed in irritation.

"I'll wait in her office, then" he said impatiently, moving around the woman.

"You can't go back there, sir. I'm sorry, you are...?" Ron sighed once again before pulling down his hood and serving his most stunning smile.

"I don't wanna throw my weight around, or anything, but I'm dating _the_ Hermione Granger and I'm kind of a war hero myself, so can I please...?"

"Oh yes!" The woman smiled up at him before grabbing his hand. "Her office is right back here." She led him down the adjoining hallway. "She should be in."

"Thanks" Ron muttered absently as he stared at the office door, gathering his courage. But, he was distracted from his thoughts as the girl rubbed the back of his hand suggestively. Ron looked down in confusion as the small girl smiled up at him shyly before leaving him alone. _Whatever._ Ron took a moment to prepare himself for battle because his Hermione thought she had made a decision. He just had to convince her to rethink said decision and after that, he could relax. Hermione loved thinking, she did so too much. After he planted the seed, her brain would take over and his girl would be home by dinner. He smiled to himself before schooling his face into a frown and opening her door.

* * *

Hermione was always late to work after sleepovers with Draco. After glancing at the clock on the wall across from her and observing the time, she shrugged. 'It's not like anyone in the office is waiting for me." She stretched and clambered out of bed feeling well-rested. She and Draco had stayed up late talking about nothing in particular and now she wanted his company again. "Tinker" she called for her favorite elf and smiled when the creature appeared. "Good morning! I'd like to have my breakfast with Draco, please." Tinker nodded her head in a silent acknowledgement before smiling and disappearing. Hermione walked leisurely down the hall to Draco's main bedroom. She was dressed in her typical sleepwear: boy shorts and a bra. It was a habit she'd picked up after the war from Draco, who slept only in his boxers. According to Draco, they'd all worked too hard during the war to be expected to sleep fully-clothed every night. At the time, she'd laughed at Draco's ridiculously flawed logic. But at his insistence, she'd given his idea a shot and to her amazement, she liked it. It just so happened she felt more comfortable without a shirt on at night. When she arrived at Draco's room he was already awake and out of bed. She sat down on the hardwood floor near the foot of his bed with her legs stretched out before her and crossed at the ankles, using the footboard to prop herself up. Draco came out of the bathroom while scratching the back of his head, clad only in his black silk boxers. He unceremoniously flopped down on the floor next to Hermione and tipped his head back, squeezing his eyes shut for a full minute to rid them of sleep. Before long, their breakfast appeared in front of them; Hermione had toast and strawberries. Draco had steak and eggs. Without speaking, Hermione knew to pour Draco a full glass of orange juice from the provided pitcher, just as Draco automatically removed the sports section for himself before handing the rest of the newspaper to Hermione. The two made the exchange without even looking at each other, and both were able to eat and read silently for almost ten minutes before one of them noticed something was amiss. Draco couldn't explain it, but he repeatedly found his attention inexplicably drawn to the view of Hermione's legs.

**a/n: I hope everyone had a great weekend and I hope everyone liked this chapter! Because someone asked, I'll answer: I do not, at the moment, intend to push Harry out of Hermione's life. That being said, stranger things have happened...**

**S/O to ****LittlebigmouthOKC and Guest for the reviews, they make me smile. **

**Till next time, **

**~PusherLuvGirl**


	6. Chapter 6-Missive

**a/n: Hey! So here's a brief quickie before you read.**

**1) I changed the rating from T to M because an anonymous reader suggested it, and after reviewing the content guidelines I kind of agree.**

**2) I made a few minor changes to the very end of the last chapter, so you might wanna give it a re-read, just for clarity's sake.**

**Okay, enough of that. Let's go!**

**Chapter 6: Missive**

"_Why can't I see you?" ~Justin Timberlake, Blindness_

Ron wouldn't describe himself as patient, because he wasn't. Ron also wouldn't describe himself as reasonable because he often wasn't. Despite those things, Ron had one word he would use to describe himself, and that was strategic. It was why he loved chess so much; people didn't often praise him for his intellect, but Ron knew he had it. Ron was also good at seeing the pieces in life, only they were people and their moves were really decisions. All of these things often overlapped in Ron's mind and they also happened to be the reason why Ron spent every minute spent waiting for his girlfriend in her office staring across the hall at Malfoy's office door.

* * *

Hermione was just finishing her last strawberry when one of Malfoy's elves ran into the room, short of breath and carrying a letter.

"Madam, this letter was brought for you by a small owl who attempted to penetrate the Manor's wards!" The elf hurriedly shoved the letter into Hermione's waiting hands before running off again.

"Is an owl a big security issue?" Hermione asked turning to face Draco.

"Depends" Draco said slowly, still staring out the door the elf had exited. "Who's it from?" he asked, finally turning his head and nodding to Hermione. She slid her finger under the seal and skimmed.

"There's a case. I'm needed in the office" she said, standing to exit.

"You?" Draco demanded from the floor. "We work in the same office. If they need you, they need me."

"Apparently not" Hermione half sang as she exited the room to shower and change. Though Draco hadn't _officially_ given her the green light to crash in his spare bedroom, she was. Her clothes were already unpacked and she was completely unapologetic about it. It was only fair; when she'd told him that she would have done it for him, she was serious. Once she finally flooed into her office she was utterly underwhelmed. "What in hell was I asked to hurry for?" she mused as she sat in her desk chair and began to flip through her inbox. "Nothing's happening here-"

"Why the hell are you-" she heard Draco's voice across the hall from behind his closed door.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Ron shouted. _Uh-oh._

**a/n: Aha! This chapter was a brief idea that I want to think out before I continue writing. I hope you like it. **

**S/O: ****LittlebigmouthOKC, Kermit 304, & Guest. ****I've always gotta say: thanks for the comments, they really do make me keep writing. They basically inspire me :)**

**Oh, and I've got a bit of a goal...next chapter comes when **_**Permanent**_ **hits 50 followers. But I'm sure that will be in no time the way things have been going…**

**Until Then!**

_**~PusherLuvGirl**_


End file.
